epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Coder/Epic Rap Battles of Coding 2- Scraw, Meat, and Wachow VS NF, Four, and MrA
The Second battle in Coder's Rap Series. It is a parody of Playstation All-Stars VS Super Smash Bros by VGRB. The recent conflict is re-done in a rap battle with Scrawland Scribblescratch, Wachowman, and Meatholl battling Negative Four, Four4, and MrAwesome300. (Note: this isn't meant to continue the fight, it's just something that popped into my head and I decided "what the hell" and did it) (PSS: I got tired near the end, and the final product isn't as good as I thought, I probably won't do parodies anymore, but meh) It's best to rap along with this: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soErubJx7Cg Lyrics '''Scraw and NF in Bold' Wach and MrA in Italics Meat and Four in Normal Italic Bold = All on one side 'Team Scraw:' Oh here we go, ''get back guys, Wach us put this pussy fest out, '''You'll be silenced by the true ''leaders,'' Stay with your puny FourStars bouts, '''This is quite a resistance here, ''a Nigga, a whiner, and 'this bitch should've stayed silent,'' These instigators wanted a fight, So come on, let's get violent! Smack ''you up like Devilishmind, Until we make this "Rebellion" wane, Hell I'd take CE's self message a better statement then the crap you 3 have made! All your arguments are SO repetetive, 'Hell, I wouldn't give them a second thought!' Why have you guys even shown up? This battle's for the Wiki's All Stars! 'Team NF:' ''MrA's back to take Back his title, '''And his group is actually SANE! Tearin' down oppresion while Meat can't help but beat his name! Screw beating his Meat, he's got a bigger "holl" than the Spartan Pit! Almost more annoying than Mr. "Plz",'' 'Man, we're facing an evil Piet! There's a reason we're supported much more, thanks to this survivor's mission! '''You'd be surprised what this Rebellion can do with truth and petitions! Yeah, when it comes to the Bureaus, we've got 'em all, While you three fuck up more than Wach! And your name will be the only thing Scraw'd on your graves while the Wiki watched! 'Team Scraw:' *'Laughs* Kill us? 'You've got the BCrats? ''The Wiki watched you mock? ''Plz, we'll just end this now, If Four thought before was abuse, then you're in for a shock! You've got Coupe on your side, But since when was Danica important here? It's pointless yelling against true facts, none of which you seem to hear! Hell, it's WhoreStars refugee to this Temp Admin, ''Avatars and SPs to Wachoism!'' Don't get me started on this Four year-old shit,'' Crush you all and your hypocrite criticism!'' You three shutting up yet? 'I thought your sins would be more entertaining, but I regress, ''Because all you've done now is stop this Wiki's progress! '''Team NF: Scraw would know about stopping progress, ''He's slower than Samis here!'' And in a few months you'll be the most disliked users of the Year! You've all been out-classed, 'Since I stepped in chat!' We hope you're ready, Because now, we bring the faulty system down fast! Meat can talk sins all he wants, but you guys are just Greed, Sloth, and Pride! Been in this since the Age of Steeler, Proving we won't just sit back and and hide! And once again the public opinion proves to never me diminished! ''Game over, Assholes, ''So swallow your pride as you walk out on this Finish! Who Won? Scrawland, Meatholl, Wachowman Negative Four, Four4, MrAwesome Category:Blog posts